A Loves Duet
by FemaleWer23
Summary: From start to finish you never know what life will throw at you. what if from birth the fates knew who your love would be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO Rumiko Takahashi

There once were two families. The Higurashis and the Ookamis. Both upstanding families of wealth and care. But this isnt about the families this is about their children.

~with the Higurashis~

"Push Sakura!" encouraged the doctor.

"AAAAHHHHHH" screamed Sakura.

"Your doing great hunny!" said Hikaku

"GgrrrrrrAHHHHH" Screamed Sakura

~Baby starts to cry~

"congrats on your new baby girl Mr &amp; Mrs. Higurashi." as the doctor handed them their little girl.

"She's beautiful just like her mother" gleamed Hikaku

Sakura smiled "Her name will be Kagome"

Hikaku beamed proudly as his daughter "Kagome is a perfect name for her, get some sleep love she'll be here when you awake" Hikaku kissed his tired wifes forehead as she fell asleep "thank you my love for giving me a perfect Daughter."

~With the Ookamis~

"You're going to have to push Hitomi!" said the doctor

"Kenji I'll kill you for this! GrrrrrrrrrAAAHHH" screamed Hitomi

"everything will be fine my Luna" said Kenji as he held his wifes hand

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Hitomi

~Baby crys~

"congrats Mr &amp; Mrs. Ookami! It's a bouncing baby boy" The doctor handed the new pup to Hitomi

"he looks just like you Kenji, He'll be a strong boy, I can feel it" Admired Hitomi

"Yes that may be true but he will be like his mother too compasionate and ambitious." replied Kenji

"I know exactly what to name him" beamed Hitomi "His name will be Kouga"

"Thats a perfect name, my luna, now get some rest." as Kenji took young Kouga from his mother for her to rest.

"You truly are perfect my son" Kenji beamed down at the little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~8 months later~

"Come on Kagome, you can do it crawl to mommy" encouraged Sakura

As Kagome crawls to her mom Hikaku walks in with 2 adults and child

Sakura picks up kagome, "Hikaku dear I didnt know we were expecting company?"

Hikaku smirked "It's okay love this is my good friend Kenji, his wife Hitomi, and there new born son Kouga"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, would you like some tea?" Sakura offered with a smile.

"I would love some please" Hitomi replied.

"Yes why don't we go talk Hikaku so our wives can get to know each other along with the babies" Kenji insisted.

"That's a great idea old friend" Hikaku smiled

"alright you boys have fun" said their wives

Hitomi and sakura put Kagome and Kouga on the floor near each other.

"play nice you too" said the moms

~the babies pov~

"well who are you in my space" said Kagome

"be quite female I do as I please cause im going to be alpha one day" replied Kouga

"Well Mr. Bossy pants don't have to be so mean about it." replied Kagome grumpily.

"hmpf."

Kagome was a smart baby but she could feel like something was right about him but she is only a baby she might just be hungry.

A puppy runs in the house from outside and licks Kagomes face so all she could do was laugh and then Kouga growled and the pup stopped, and went to sit by its master.

Kagome was very confused.

The mothers enter the room again

"Oh My Gosh!, Kenji!come quick!" Yelled Hitomi

sprinting into the family room Kenji said "What is it dear?" then looked down at the # small bodies. Hitori didnt we leave you at the house.

Bark!

"sigh" kenji picked up the pooch "I'm sorry bout that Hitori was supposed to be at home but he decided that he wanted to tag along even more"

"Hahaha, thats completely fine, Hitori and Kouga are welcome here anytime."

"Goodbye Kenji, Hitomi, Kouga, and Hitori see you next time." Smiled Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is my next chapter for you lovely readers!

Chapter 3

Ages: Kagome- 2 years

Koga: 2 years

_**With the Higurashi's**_

"Come on Kagome you can do it! Come to mommy!" cheered Sakura. Kagome made a disgruntled face at her mom, looking up at her dad holding on to his fingers, she shakily takes a step. Sakura holds her arms open wide as Kagome starts to take more steps, Kagome let go of her father for support and walked to her mom. When she reached her mom Sakura picked her up and twirled her little girl in her arms.

"Good job Kagome!" cheered Sakura. Hikaku smiled at his family and walked over to them and hugged them both saying "let's celebrate!" walking into the kitchen with his family Hikaku went to the fridge holding Kagome and opened it up "What do you want hunny?" knowing his little girl would point at whatever she wanted. She pointed at ice cream and Hikaku laughed "ice cream it is!" He put Kagome in her high chair and went to put ice cream in 3 bowls.

Hikaku was humming to himself when suddenly he heard "Papa!" he turned around to look at Kagome and his wife. To see Kagome pointing at him. Sakura smiled from ear to ear. Sakura looked at Hikaku as he said "what did you say Kagome?". Kagome smiled at him and said "Papa!" her voice was like twinkling bells. He smiled wide then pointed to Sakura. "Kagome hunny who is that?" Kagome smiled "Momma!" Sakura couldn't stop smiling. Hikaku brought over the ice cream and his family and him are happily.

_**With the Ookamis **_

"Momma!" cheered Koga as he was bouncing in his mother's arms Hitomi smiled warmly at her little boy. "Kenji! You might want to get in here!" yelled Hitomi, Kenji ran into the room as fast as he could when he heard his wife yell. "What is it dear?" Kenji asked "Listen to this," Hitomi told her husband as she looked at her boy pointing to herself "Koga who am I?" Koga scrunched his face together thinking for a moment then smiled brightly saying "Momma!" Kenji couldn't believe his ears his son just spoke! "Papa!" is the next thing he heard before he felt his wife stand next to him saying "now watch this!" she stated proudly "Come to Momma Kouga!" opening her arms to her young son that she had placed on the floor, they watched him carefully as he got up on his feet and took a shaky step forward, then he took a more confident step and walked all the way to his mother and father. Kenji beamed down at his son thinking oh boy are we in for it now!

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
